Blue Demon
by BlueEyesMaster
Summary: After a tragic event, Kaiba turns away from everyone and becomes Domino's first Ninja vigilante known as the Blue Demon. AU SxS
1. The Vigilante

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything else.**

**This story is a AU, although it does take place in Domino and Kaiba is still rich, but everything else is AU.**

**Please Review**

**Chapter One**

**Birth Of A Vigilante**

In a city called Domino the sun was beginning to rise. A large mansion sat in darkness until the sun came up. In a large room and young man around eighteen rubbed his eyes as he woke up.

The man had short chesnut hair and cold blue eyes. The man sat up and cracked his neck to wake himself up. This was Seto Kaiba, multi-billionair and Kaiba corp owner. Kaiba streched and exited his bed wearing only black pants and a black tank top.

Kaiba walked into his bathroom and turned his sink on. He brushed his teeth and then washed his face with a rag. Kaiba then walked out and over to his closet. He withdrew some clothes and began putting them on. As he did his door cracked open and in walked a short boy with a mess of black hair.

" Seto," the boy yelled. Kaiba walked out of his closet wearing a black trench coat, black shirt, and black pants.

" What is it Mokuba, I have to hurry," Kaiba said. Mokuba smiled and placed a huge bag on Kaiba's bed and then jumped onto the bed next to it.

" I bought you some gifts yesterday Seto, I just wanted you to open it before you left for work," Mokuba said. Kaiba put on a small smile and walked over to his younger brother. Kaiba opened the bag and withdrew a few items.

The first was a full Ninja Shinobi uniform, the second was a long Katana, and the last was two throwing stars." I remembered how much you liked to study about Ninja's so I went and bought you a few things," Mokuba said smiling.

Kaiba studied the items and drew the katana out. He ran his finger down the blade and felt how sharp it was. He looked at his finger and watched a thin line of blood run down it.

" Its a good sword and the uniform is an exact replica, thank you Mokuba," Kaiba said hugging his brother.

" Your welcome Seto, how about you try it on and show me some of that karate you've been learning ," Mokuba said. Kaiba shook his head no and placed the stuff down.

" Not now, but when I get home I will okay sport," Kaiba said ruffling Mokuba's giant mane of hair. Kaiba then got up and grabbed his black briefcase.

" I'll be home around nine tonight, Roland will be here," Kaiba said. Mokuba nodded and watched his brother leave. Kaiba walked down the stairs where a green haired man waited.

" Roland I'll be home a nine, make sure all the doors are locked before night fall," Kaiba told his butler.

" Yes sir and have a nice day," Roland said bowing. Kaiba nodded and walked outside to his waitining limo. He entered it and drove away from his manor.

As Kaiba left two men sat inside some bushes outside his mansion." There it is the Kaiba manor, tonight we hit the jackpot," one man said. The two began laughing and quickly ran away from the mansion.

**Kaiba corp. 9:05 P.M.**

Kaiba rubbed his eyes as he typed on his laptop. His blue eyes glanced at his watch and he sighed." Great I broke another promise to Mokuba, so much for making home at nine," Kaiba said.

He then heard his office door open and he looked up to see his secretary standing in the doorway. Kaiba's secretary was a young girl who stood about 5'2 and had long red hair and amazing hazle eyes.

" Mr. Kaiba its past nine and I'm leaving for the night," the girl said.

" Has everyone else already left too, Serenity?" Kaiba asked.

" Yes sir everyone but you and me," Serenity answered. Kaiba sighed again and shut off his computer. He then grabbed his briefcase and walked out of his office.

He then walked to the elevator with Serenity next to him." So Mr. Kaiba may I ask how is your younger brother doing?" Serenity asked.

" He's fine beside that he is failing Biology," Kaiba said.

" I know what you mean, Joey is failing almost all of his classes," Serenity laughed. Kaiba let out a little chuckle. The elevator stopped and the two walked out of the black company.

" I'll see you tormmorow Mr. Kaiba," Serenity said. Kaiba then watched as she walked over to a small car and drove away to downtown Domino where she lived with her brother. Kaiba entered his limo and told the driver to take him home.

**Kaiba Manor**

Mokuba sat in his room doing his homework. He looked at his clock and sighed, his brother was never home on time. Mokuba gave up on his Biology homework and dicided to head downstairs and get a snack.

As Mokuba headed out of his room he heard the front door being broken into. He then heard it get slammed open. " Who the hell are you?" yelled the voice of Ronland.

There was then three gunshots and Mokuba froze. " Search the house, if you find anyone else, kill them," a man yelled. Mokuba then stopped and heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

Kaiba sat in his limo as it pulled up to his mansion. Kaiba smiled and exited his limo as it pulled up. He then stopped when he saw the front door wide open. Kaiba froze and then ran inside his house with his limo driver behind him.

Kaiba ran inside and stopped at what he found on the floor. His butler Roland laid face down on the tile floor which had turned a crimsion red due to Roland's larged amount of blood that had poured out of his three gunshot wounds. Kaiba then heard more gunfire and looked up stairs.

" Mokuba," he said and ran up the stairs. Kaiba made his way to Mokuba's room. Kaiba threw th door open and found two guys jumping out of the window, but thats not what caught his attention the most, what did was his little brother's gun riddled body.

" Mokuba," Kaiba yelled and ran up to his younger brother. Kaiba turned his brother's body over and closed his eyes. His brother's body was a bloody mess. Kaiba gasped for breath and turned his head. Silent tears ran from his blue eyes and down his cheek.

Kaiba used his hand and closed Mokuba's sacred open eyes. Kaiba's fist's clenched closed and he squeezed hard until blood ran from his hands. Kaiba rose and ran to the window and saw two dark figures running across his yard. Kaiba was about to jump out the window but stopped and ran to his room.

He grabbed the gifts Mokuba gave him and threw them on. His window then opened and Kaiba jumped out in his black ninja outfit starightening his mask. He then jumped to the ground below and ran in the direction the men ran.

In an alley not far away the two men stood laughing." Did you see that old man's eyes as I drew my gun," one man laughed.

" Yeah that was funny, but not as funny as how that little brat looked when I drew my gun on him," the other man laughed. The two laughed so much that they didn't spot the shadow on the roof above them. Kaiba's blue eyes visible through a slit in his mask narrowed and glowed with anger.

He readied himself and leapt from the roof. He fell and carefully landed onto one man. Before th man had time to react, Kaiba grabbed his neck and and twisted it until he heard a loud snap. Kaiba then rose and looked at the other guy who had drawn his gun.

" Who are you?" the man said.

" Your worst nightmare," Kaiba answered and ran at the man. The man jumped back and shot at Kaiba. Kaiba saw this and quickly jumped onto the wall dodging the bullets. He then jumped from the wall and landed infront of the man.

The man dropped his gun and fell back in fear. He backed away as Kaiba walked towards him his blue eyes glowing in the dark. " A demon," the man yelled.

" Whats wrong, you were so brave when you killed my brother," Kaiba said.

" Stay away, stay away demon," the men yelled. Kaiba reached and drew his sword from his back and walked forward. He grabbed the man by his hair and lifted his head up.

" Your right I'am a demon, a demon out for revenge," Kaiba said. He then quickly ran his blade across the man's neck and watched as blood sprayed from the wound. The man fell back and gurgled on his own blood. Kaiba flipped his sword around and then plunged it into the man's chest.

The man's body shook like a worm on a hook and then stopped. Kaiba withdrew his sword and then wiped the blood off of it. He sheathed it back and then ran down the alley disappearing into the shadows.

**Mokuba's Funeral ( Next Day)**

Kaiba stood alone in the Domino cemetery as he watched his brother's casket get lowered into the ground. Kaiba stood there watching with his blue eyes showing no emotion. Wind blew his black coat and made his bangs sway.

" Kaiba," came a quiet voice. Kaiba turned his head and narrowed his emotionless eyes on little Serenity.

" I'm sorry, for what happened," she said her eyes almost in tears. Kaiba grunted and walked past her.

" Save your pity for some who cares bitch," Kaiba said letting the last word come out in a sharp tone.

" Please Mr. Kaiba don't act like this, the killers will be found and brought to justice," Serenity said trying to calm Kaiba down.

" No the killer will find no justice and neither will any other criminal in this city, and as for calling me Mr. Kaiba don't as of now everyone is fired and Kaiba corp is closed," Kaiba said.

" But Kaiba you can't do that, think of all the people who work for you," Serenity pleaded.

" I don't care, they can all die of starvation for all I care and as for you, leave me the hell alone," Kaiba spat out walking away.

Serenity lowered her head and placed some flowers on Mokuba's casket. " You little brother would not like to see you like this," Serenity whispered so Kaiba wouldn't hear. She then watched as Kaiba entered his black car and drove away full speed.

Kaiba sat in his abandonded company at night placing his ninja suit on. He then placed his sword on his back and looked out his window of his once office. " My vengeance won't be settled until every criminal in this city is dead," Kaiba said.

He then opened his window and looked down at the city. " Watch out Domino, here comes the Blue Demon," Kaiba said. He then jumped out his window and disappeared into the shadows.

**End Chapter**

**Great first chapter, I know theres some grammar errors and yes Kaiba knows ninja techniques from taking karate and reading about them and plus he knows how to be one because this is a fanfiction.**

**Please Review**


	2. The Ninja Theif

**Info: Just to let you know Domino is full of criminals in this story.**

**Please Review**

**Chapter Two**

**The Ninja Theif**

In the dark part of Domino in a giant mansion sat a man in a red suit. The man had grey hair and a grey mustache." Damn," the man yelled slamming his fists' onto his work desk.

" That damn Blue Demon has been putting a dent into my crime buisness ever since he showed up two days ago," the man yelled. Just then his office door opened and a butler stood in the doorway.

" Master your guest has arrived," the butler said.

" Excellent, send him in," the man said waving his hand. The butler bowed and moved to the side and let a man walk in.

" Ah the theif of ninjas, Yami Bakura," the crime lord smiled. The man infront of him stood in a white ninja suit that went up and stopped below his nose. He had spiked white hair and wore a golden ring around his neck.

" I'am so glad you could make it, you are probably wondering why I called you hear?" the man asked.

" It crossed my mind," Bakura replied.

" Ah its good to here you talk, anyways I called you hear cause I've been having some problems with a certain vigilante going around killing off my men," the man said.

" Yes the Blue Demon I've heard, hes' a ninja," Bakura said. The man behind the desk raised an eyebrow.

" How do you know?" the man asked. Bakura turned and headed for the doors.

" I just do and I'll take your offer and kill him," Bakura said. The suit then watched as Bakura walked through the door like a ghost and disappear. The man behind the desk smiled as he lit himself a fresh cigar.

He inhaled the smoke and then blew it out his nose." Ha, the Blue Demon will finally be put to rest," the man laughed.

Kaiba sat perched atop a building, his blue eyes scanning the area for anyone out of the ordinary. He looked over to a nearby parking lot and watched as a man was pulled out of his car by a ski masked man. The masked man jumped into the car and quickly drove away in it with the owner running behind him.

Kaiba followed the speeding car, jumping from roof top to roof top. Kaiba then jumped off the building and landed on top of the car. He then drew his sword and readied himself. The man inside the car laughed as he sped down the street with his new ride.

He soon stopped laughing when he saw the end of a sword came through the front window and into his abdomen. Kaiba drew his sword of the man and quickly flipped off the car and watched it crash into a nearby lamp pole and explode. Several people ran out of shops and houses to see what had happened.

Kaiba quickly jumped into the shadows and away from the scene. Kaiba walked down the dark alley heading back to his abandonded company." Hello there Blue Demon," came a voice. Kaiba stopped walking and turned around to see a white ninja lening against the alley's brickwall.

Kaiba's emotionless blue eyes narrowed on the man and he turned around to face him." Who are you?" Kaiba asked.

" I'm Yami Bakura Theif of the Ninja's," the man said facing Kaiba.

" Whats your buisness with me?" Kaiba asked.

" So many questions, I'll answer them when your dead," Bakura said. He drew a Katana from his back and ran towards Kaiba faster than the eye could see. Kaiba quickly jumped back and blocked Bakura's sword with his own.

Bakura quickly spun around and brought his leg up and towards the back of Kaiba's head. Kaiba quickly ducked and then swung his leg on the ground towards Bakura's feet. Bakura saw this and quickly jumped over Kaiba's head and landed behind him.

Bakura swung his sword full force at Kaiba who jumped into the air and landed on the tip of Bakura's sword. Kaiba then ran down the blade and planted his foot into Bakura's face. Kaiba then used Bakura's face like a flipper and did a backflip off of him and away.

" Your not bad for a new ninja," Bakura laughed.

" And your not as good as you let yourself on to be," Kabia said smirking.

" You just haven't seen my real moves yet," Bakura said. Kaiba's eyes widened as he watched the golden ring around Bakura's neck begin to glow. Bakura smiled and than ran at Kaiba again this time faster than ever. Kaiba brought his sword up and sliced at Bakura who disappeared in a flash.

" Your attacks are too slow," Bakura said appearing behind Kaiba. Kaiba tried to turn around quickly but was kicked in the back before he had the chance. Kaiba headed towards the ground, but used his free hand to do a handstand and flip himself upright.

Kaiba then turned and found Bakura nowhere to be seen." Where are you, show yourself," Kaiba yelled.

" I'm right here," came Bakura's voice. Kaiba turned to his side and saw Bakura standing half-way through the brickwall. Kaiba quickly swung his sword at Bakura's head, but Bakura ducked inside the wall making Kaiba's sword scrape the wall creating sparks.

" Damn, he can move through walls?" Kaiba said.

" Theres lots I can do with my Millennium Ring," Bakura said.

" Millennium Ring?" Kaiba said.

" Huh, if your a ninja you should know about the Millennium Items," Bakura said reappearing from the wall and standing behind Kaiba. Kaiba quickly turned around and swung his sword at Bakura who reached a hand out and caught Kaiba's.

" This Ring gives me enhanced strenght and speed and also some hidden moves," Bakura explained. Kaiba narrowed his eyes and quickly jumped away from Bakura.

'There's noway I can beat him, he knows alot more then me,' Kaiba thought. Kaiba reached into his cloak and threw out a smoke bomb which exploded on impact. Bakura stood still as the smoke covered the alley.

" You can't escape me with such a cheap ninja technique," Bakura laughed. As the smoke cleared Bakura looked up to see Kaiba on top of the building. Kaiba looked down at Bakura and then turned and walked away. As he walked away a white blur jumped into the air and landed behind him.

Kaiba turned to see Bakura kneeling behind him. Kaiba grunted and quickly turned and ran. Bakura stood up and soon gave chase. The two ninja's ran on the roof tops jumping over every crevice as they ran. Kaiba looked next to him to see Bakura running next to him.

Kaiba looked ahead and saw no building, nothing but the highway. Kaiba ran faster and quickly flipped off the building and landed onto a moving eighteen wheeler. He watched as Bakura copied him and also landed on the truck. Kaiba quickly drew his sword and charged at Bakura.

Bakura blocked the attack with his sword and used his free hand to draw a kunai from his pocket. As he held off Kaiba's sword he ran the kunai across Kaiba's chest causing his cloth to rip and a large amount of blood to spill out. He then deflected Kaiba's sword and used his own to slice across Kaiba's mid section causing more blood to spill out.

Kaiba coughed up blood through his mouth and dropped his sword causing it to fall off the truck. Bakura smiled and grabbed Kaiba by his collar and held him over the side of the truck." Your not so tough as my employer said your were," Bakura said.

Kaiba's eyes closed and opened due to his weakening state and Bakura laughed." This is goodbye Blue Demon," Bakura said. He then opened his hand and watched as Kaiba fell down and landed hard onto the road and roll away.

Bakura stood on the disappearing truck laughing." No one can survive that, now to go collect my payment," Bakura said.

Kaiba slowly stood up placing his hand over his wounds trying to stop his bleeding. He tried lifting his other arm but stopped when pain hit it. It was broken and so was a couple of ribs, but this didn't concern Kaiba. Him losing so much blood is what concerned him.

Kaiba looked across the road and spotted the Domino Museum and then an old man." Okay Rebecca I'll be home soon, I'm just closing up," the old man said on his cell phone. The old man hung up his phone and then locked up the museum. He then turned to leave and spotted Kaiba walking over to him.

" Oh my, are you alright son?" the man asked. Kaiba looked at the old man and then suddenly felt his body give way and he fell over and his eyes closed in darkness. The last thing he heard was the laugh of Bakura.

**End Chapter**

**Cliffhanger, is Kaiba dead or alive, who is the man who wanted Seto dead, and what about Bakura, who will defeat him?**

**The answers are soon to come.**

**Please Review**


	3. To Become Stronger

**Chapter Three**

**To Become Stronger**

Darkness was all that could be seen and than the scream of Mokuba and than the gunshot that killed him. Kaiba's eyes suddenly open and he sat up quickly but regretted it when pain hit his wounds. He grunted and growled at the pain but stopped when he noticed his wounds on his chest were bandaged up as was his broken arm. He looked at his surroundings to find himself on a table in a backroom filled with paintings, sculptures, and antiques, it was like a art museum of sorts. He than heard someone open a door and looked ahead to see an old man in a suit with silver hair and mustache walk in. " Oh, I see your finally awake, I thought you'd be out longer after suffering such horrible wounds my boy," the old man said. He walked in closer and smiled at Kaiba.

" Professor Hawkins at your service, Mr. Kaiba," he said. Kaiba grunted and felt his face to find his mask gone. Hawkins laughed and placed a hand on Kaiba's shoulder. " Don't worry your identity is safe with me, Blue Demon," Hawkins said smiling. Kaiba grunted and looked at the man before sliding his legs over the side of the table while grunting.

" Now I don't think its wise for you to move yet, better to rest," Hawkins said.

" Who cares what you think, I can move fine," Kaiba said setting his feet on the floor but than stumbling abit. He looked to see Hawking helping him back up to the table.

" Now now my boy give it some time, rest for a little bit and than by night you can leave however a ninja does," Hawkins said smirking. Kaiba grunted and laid back down and sighed as Hawkins smiled at him. " Oh and this is yours I take it," Hawkins said placing Kaiba's sword on a table next to him after showing it. Kaiba sighed as Hawkins than turned and left closing the door behind him. Kaiba sat looking at the ceiling as his mind went through the battle last night.

" That necklace around his neck, it gave him powers and a lot more speed and power," Kaiba thought. He than grunted and grabbed his chest. He could not believe how much damage that white ninja had done to him. Kaiba closed his eyes but then opened them and looked at the door when a familiar voice came to his ears.

-

Outside the museum a young girl with arburn hair walked up to the doors. She was wearing a pink jacket atop her small chest and loose fitting jeans. She smiled as she knocked on the door and hummed as she waited. Soon old man Hawkins unlocked the door and let the girl in. " Ah Serenity its nice to see you again, come to see my new exhibit early aye," Hawkins said smiling.

" Yes Mr. Hawkins, I had to sneak out before Joey caught me and made me cook him breakfast," she said laughing. Hawkins laughed and let her in and closed the door behind them.

" I'll be a second to show you the exhibit, look around for now," Hawkins told Serenity as he walked away. Serenity nodded and happily skipped around the musuem, she loved being here and learning about all the exhibits. She looked around and than noticed the backroom door. She looked around and made her way to it and wondered what kind of stuff Hawkins kept back there. She smiled a sneaky one and giggled as she walked in in the backroom. She looked around at all the stored stuff and awed at it but than noticed a table with a original ninja sword and mask.

" Hmmm since when is Hawkins investing in ancient Japanese antiques," Serenity said. She than turned and looked at an empty table with blood on it. She looked at it and got kinda creeped out until Hawkins came through the door.

" My dear you shouldn't be back here," Hawkins said walking over to her.

" Mr. Hawkins there is blood on that table," Serenity said pointing at the table. Hawkins looked at it and wondered where Kaiba had gone, but than he shook his head and lead Serenity out of the room.

" I cut myself on something, now come come," he saud leading her out. As they left above the table where they once stood Kaiba was strechted out between ceiling supports. He than flipped down onto the table and sighed wiping his brow of sweat. That was too close, but he did feel kinda relieved to see Serenity again after so long. He sighed and sat back down he looked down at his broken arm and moved it around to get it back to to atleast half health. He grunted from the pain and sighed sitting back and decided to give up and rest.

A few hours later Serenity yawned and gave up on looking at the exhibits. " I think I'll get heading home, its takes a few hours for my bus to arrive at the station to get a ride home," Serenity said smiling at Hawkins. She than bowed to him, " Thank you for letting me come in while your closed," Serenity said. Hawkins smiled and patted her shoulder.

" Anytime my dear, now you better get goin," he said. Serenity nodded and walked to the front of the musuem to leave but stopped and turned to watch Hawkins disappear into the backroom. She than looked around and made her way quietly to the backroom door and peered in through the small door window. She looked around and saw Hawkins talking to someone who was blocked from her vision but he was wearing all black and had bandages wrapped on his arm. She stood on the tips of her toes to get a better look but could only see the other man's hands and forearms. She sighed and gave up and looked at her watch.

" Shoot Joey is going to kill me when I get home late," she said running through the door and down the street to the bus station as the sun began to set in the horizion.

-

Kaiba sat up and looked out a window to see it turning dark. He hopped off the table and grabbed his mask and sword and slipped them both on. He tightened his arm and shin guards and stretched his shoulders and legs as Hawkins walked in. " So you going now," he asked. Kaiba looked at him and took his sword out and swung it around to test his unbroken arm.

" Just take care of yourself son, someone like you hardly comes around anymore, you give us normal people hope and protection," Hawkins said smiling. Kaiba placed his sword away and looked at Hawkins.

" I only do this for myself and no one else," Kaiba said turning as Hawkins sighed. Kaiba stopped and looked back at him with his piercing blue eyes.

" One day your find someone you want to protect," Hawkins said smiling. Kaiba just huffed and walked away from the man and out the backdoor. As the door shut Hawkins sighed and picked up a phone.

" Yes operator, can I get the number of an old friend," he said.

-

Kaiba flipped up onto a building and sighed as he ran across rooftops and jumped from on to another. He stopped and looked down at the streets of people and watched them. Was he doing this job for himself or was he really protecting others. " I only wish to prevent anything like what happened to me," he said to himself. He grunted and slammed his fist down and growled. " I should have been there to protect you Mokuba," he said closing his eyes. He than slowly opened them and was about to leave when he spotted Serenity walking up a ramp to the bus station. He watched her for a moment, his blue eyes never leaving her form. He than watched her disappear into a dark area but narrowed his eyes as he saw four men looing at where she had gone and than trace her steps to where she was. Kaiba growled and clenched his fists and quickly disappeared.

Serenity hummed as she walked and stopped at the station. She glanced at her watch again and grunted, " 11:45, great I'm dead when I get home," she said laughing a bit. She sat on a bench and pulled her jacket to her neck as a cold wind blew by. She looked around and shivered at how alone and dark it was.

" Hey there sweety," came a man's voice. Serenity jumped up but was grabbed roughly by some hands and pushed hard against the station wall. She looked behind her to see four men smirking at her.

" What a fine piece we have found tonight boy's," one laughed making the others laugh. Serenity tried to push them away but one drew knife and placed it at her thoart. " No no honey, I wouldn't do that," the guy laughed placing the sharp piece of metal closer to her skin. The others smiled and came in closer to her and looked her body over.

" Let me go first, no its my turn you asshole, wait your turn," the group of men began to shout. Serenity closed her eyes and felt like she was going to cry. ' Someone help me,' she thought. The men smiled until a black shadow leaped from the darkness and kicked the man holding the knife to Serenity's thoart. Serenity opened her eyes when she heard the hit, grunt of the man, and the absence of the knife. She turned to see a tall man in what looked like a black ninja uniform wearing a mask that only showed his deep blue eyes.

" Its him, the Blue Demon," a man said. Serenity looked up and gasped, this was the masked vigilante the police kept talking about on the news. The guy holding the knife wiped blood come from his mouth and stood up. " Who cares, its some weirdo in a costume, just get him," he shouted. The group of men looked at eachother and than charged at Kaiba who charged at them. He flipped in the air and landed on one of the men's shoulders and than kicked him in the back of the head and leaped foward landing both his feet into the abdomen of two other men knocking them back into a wall. Kaiba landed crouched close to the ground and heard a cock and looked up to see the man who's head he used as a spring board pointing a gun at him.

He quickly sweeped his leg across the floor and hit the back leg of the man causing him to fall and land on the ground but before he could get up Kaiba brought his foot back and planted it hard into the man's chest. Kaiba sighed and stood back up and looked at the sprawled out bodies of the men and looked back at Serenity. She stood up and smiled but saw the fourth man with the knife behind the man. " Look out," she yelled. Kaiba looked behind him just as the man tossed the knife he held. Kaiba quickly drew his sword and deflected the knife and than ran towards the man. He flipped behind the guy quickly and instead of the blade nailed him with the hilt of the sword. The man groaned as he fell to the ground with a thud.

Kaiba sheathed his sword and turned back to Serenity as she smiled and ran over to him. " Thank you so much sir," she said bowing to him. Kaiba looked at her and turned to leave when she spoke. " Ummm, what is your name, I'd like to thank my hero,". Kaiba looked over his shoulder at her, " The Blue Demon," he said. Serenity looked at him with her head to the side.

" You sound familar, do I know you," she asked coming closer. Kaiba looked down at her and grunted.

" No, we've never met, now you better get going before something else happens to you," Kaiba said. Serenity smiled and nodded at him.

" You right, here," she smiled and got on her toes and gave him a small peck on the cheek and than headed off. Kaiba watched her leave and smirked inside his mask, if only she knew who she just kissed he thought. He watched her soon disappear and than leaped off into the darkness. He made his way to the abandoned Kaiba corp building. He walked inside and sighed at what once used to be his best achivement in life, but it soon went out of buisness after Mokuba's death, due to Kaiba's lack to do anything and his depression. He sighed and got into an elevator and pushed for the basement. The door soon opened as he hit the bottom and walked into what looked like a lab. He took his mask and sword off and placed them on a table.

He sighed and sat down closing his eyes to rest when he opened them and looked around. " Who's here," he yelled. He looked around when a laugh came from no where.

" Very good Mr. Kaiba it seems your senses are pretty good," came the voice again. Kaiba grabbed his mask and sword and placed them back on and looked around. Suddenly a large golden light flooded the room blinding Kaiba. He turned to see the source of the light coming from a corner where a man stepped out. The light soon went away and Kaiba stood staring at another ninja, except this one wore a red suit but without a mask. Kaiba glared at the man who had long silver hair that rested on his shoulders and covered one of his eyes. He wore two swords on his back and kunai's traced down his pant legs.

" Mr. Kaiba or should I say the Blue Demon, I'am Maximillion Pegasus, the Vision Ninja," he said smirking. Kaiba looked at him and drew his sword.

" I don't care who you are but your trespassing on my turf, prepare to defend yourself," Kaiba said. Pegasus looked at him and laughed.

" Okay Kaiba-boy, but I'll only use my hands," Pegasus said waving at him. Kaiba grunted at the man's ignorance but ignored him and charged. Pegasus smiled as Kaiba yelled and jumped into the air and swung his sword down at the red one eyed ninja. The was a flash of light and than to Kaiba's suprise he saw Pegasus hloding the blade of the sword inbetween his fingers. Pegasus smiled and tucked down and kicked Kaiba in the chest with his leg making Kaiba wince the pain tha came from the kick and his wounds. Pegasus than puched Kaiba hard in the stomach knocking him back, hitting the floor, and skidding to a stop.

Kaiba grunted and looked to see his sword gone and still in Pegasus's hand. " Huh so reckless, it was a good thing Hawkins called me," Pegasus said shaking his head.

" The musuem owner," Kaiba questioned.

" Yes, he's an old friend of mine, said he found some rogue ninja wounded on the street and nursed him, I take it you met Bakura, King of Ninja Theives," Pegasus said. Kaiba looked up at him as he smirked.

" How did you know?" Kaiba asked. Pegasus smiled and moved his hair back and Kaiba looked at him in shock.

" I have my ways Kaiba-boy," Pegasus said smirking as he showed Kaiba that instead of a eyeball, he had a golden left eye. He smirked and placed his hair back, " One of the Seven Ninja artifacts, the Millinuem Eye, you met Bakura who possesed the Millinuem Ring alowing him his on set of abilities," Pegasus said. Kaiba looked at him as he got up and glared down at him.

" So why are you here, come to try to kill me as well," Kaiba said. Pegasus laughed and tossed Kaiba his sword back.

" No my dear boy, I'm here to train you in the art of ninjitsu, to become a better fighter, a steathier rouge, and a smarter tactician,".

" Sorry but I don't need training I'm fine," Kaiba answered.

" Oh yes, killing normal criminals is easy, but someone like Bakura is harder, and each person who posseses a item gets harder," Pegasus said. Kaiba grunted and placed his sword away and thought. He wanted to get stronger and better, but than an image of Serenity came to his mind but he shook it off.

" How long with this take," he asked making Pegasus smirk, " As long as it takes," he answered.

**End Chapter**

**Please Review**

**Sorry it took so long, I'm working on updating more of my stories.**


End file.
